Future Love
by TerraBB
Summary: Rated to be safety and maybe some mild language. Sequel to Valentitans. It's February 14 again, this time ten years into the future. The Titans are grown up and Terra oops, I'll just let you read Evil me! Chapter 12 up finally!
1. Impatient Father

Disclaimer:Not even gonna say it this time.....

Beast Boy: She don't own us.

Terra: Or any of the songs and other stuff in this fanfic.

Me:Terra, you're supposed to be in pain right now.

Terra:Really? I don't feel a thi- OW!

Me:Told ya.

* * *

Setting:February 14, 2015 (ten years into the future) 

Beast Boy walked nervously back and forth in the waiting room. He heard Terra scream and he jumped.

"I really hope she's ok." he said with a tear in his eye.

"Don't worry, BB, me and Rae went through this. She's not getting killed or anything."Cy said pointing to Raven. She cradled a baby in her arms. Beast Boy just kept pacing. Sweat trickled down his face. One of the nurses popped out of the room and Beast Boy leaped at her.

"Is she done yet?!?" he asked nervously. She shook her head no. He frowned and continued pacing. He heard another scream, this time longer.

"Doctor Calvock,please report to delivery room 214 immeadiately(sp?)." This made the changeling even more nervous for his beloved wife. Finally, the doctor calmly came into the waiting room.

He approached Beast Boy and said, "Mr. Logan?".

* * *

Well there's the semi-cliffy-intro thing to Part 2. Can't blame me for just the intro being short! I mean, it's an introduction! Until next time (maybe in the next fifteen minutes). 

Kaitlyn


	2. Meet The Family

Me:Due to my extreme dislikeliness for the disclaimer, Terra and BB will now say it cuz I'm SICK OF IT!!!!Terra, Beast Boy, you're turn.

Terra:She doesn't own us or anything else in this fanfic.

BB:But she DOES own the laptop she's typing it on!

Me:Thank you, Beast Boy, that really helps.

* * *

"Ya?"Beast Boy answered nervously.

"Come and see Terra."the doctor said with a smile. Beast Boy walked into the room, with the titans behind him. They (except BB) were stopped by one of the nurses.

"JUST Mr. Logan. You can see your friend later."she said. They groaned and sat back down.

Beast Boy slowly approached Terra, who was full of sweat.

"Oh my God, I'm so glad you're okay."he sighed and hugged her.

"I didn't even see our baby yet."she whispered. The doctor came into the room happily holding not one, nor two, but THREE newborns.

"Holy shit." they both said in awe.(told ya about the language ;) )

"Triplets. Wow." Terra said under her breath.

"Terra, I'm soo proud of you." Beast Boy whispered into her ear and kissed her cheek.

Terra held the only baby girl and Beast Boy held the boys.

"What should we call them?" BB asked.

"Well, why don't we call that green one Garfield Jr. since he looks like you." she said. He looked into his green son's eyes. He had the exact same eyes, hair, and face structure.

"Wow, talk about clone..."he joked, "Well, how 'bout we call this one Seth?"(that's my boyfriend's name, haha!)

"Hmmm... I like that name. Seth Alexander Logan.(my boyfriend's full name, haha!)

"That has a nice ring to it."she replied, "Now we just have to find a name for this pretty little girl." They thought for a moment. Then Beast Boy had an idea.

"What about Kairi Terra Logan? I like that." he said.

"Ya, that's a nice name. So we have Kairi Terra, Seth Alexander, and Garfield James. I love it. Shall we call in the others?" she said.

"Of course.Hey guys! Get your butts in here!" he yelled.

The Titans leaped into the room, eyes wide with amazement.

"Triplets. Woah."Robin uttered.

"Makes me think of our baby, Robin..."Starfire said, rubbing her stomach. She was 5 months pregnant.

"Guys, meet Kairi, Seth, and Garfield Jr." BB sang. Seth poked Beast Boy's nose.

"Awww!" they all cooed.

"Well, we should get back to the Tower, I think Lilith is getting hungry." Raven said. They all hopped into the T-Mini Van (since the T-Car was too small) and drove to the Tower.

* * *

Well there ya go.You've just read.......Chapter 2!!! Yay! 


	3. Starfire!

Terra: You can say it, Beast Boy, I have to feed Seth and Kairi.

BB: Okay then, but I'm changing Junior's diaper!

Raven: Well, due to a recent parenthood, I'll say the disclaimer... Kaitlyn doesn't own us or anything else in this fanfic.

Cyborg: Raven! Lilith is blowing stuff up again!

Raven:Be right there!

Me: (sleepily walking in with a coffee) Wow. You actually did the disclaimer without me having to rant about how much I can't stand it. I love you guys!

* * *

Setting:May 21, 2015 (three months later)

Robin and Cyborg were shopping for baby stuff while the girls and poor Beast Boy took care of Starfire and the babies. She, now 8 months pregnant, was of course pretty big. Seth puked on Beast Boy.

"Terra, could you get Seth?I have to get a shower."he said in disgust.

"Can't you see I'm feeding both Kairi AND Junior at the moment? Ask Raven." she said looking at Beast Boy.

"Rae? Help!"

She sighed. "Sure. Put him next to Lilith." He set the baby down and ran for the shower.Terra giggled.

* * *

(At the mall)

"Do you think Lilith will like this?"Cyborg said and held up a stuffed bear.

"I don't know, she's your daughter. I have to shop for Star and our unborn baby, remember?"Robin said back.

"Oh yeah... Ya know, maybe we should have brought BB along, you know, since he has three kids to shop for."

"Well, he also has three kids to take care of."

"Ya, I guess you're right... Hey, how 'bout we get this for Starfire?" he teased, holding up a piece of orange lenguire(sp?).

"Noooo!" Robin blushed. Cyborg only chuckled.

"We ARE supposed to be baby shopping, ya know."he said.

"That was just too funny ya'll." the metallic man managed to say.

* * *

(Back at the Tower)

The babies were (finally) asleep. Terra and Beast Boy, now tired out from taking care of three babies, lied on the couch. Beast Boy had Terra in his arms. She snuggled close to him and kissed him passionatly. (so....friggin....romantic!)

"I love you, Terra." he whispered.

"I love you too, Garfy."she affectionatly called him Garfy when she felt romantic. They kissed again and Kairi cried softly. Terra slowly walked over to her daughter, picked her up, and walked back to Beast Boy.

"She has your eyes."Terra said dreamily.

"She has your...everything else!"he said with a laugh. Kairi had blonde hair and green eyes. Except for her eyes, she looked just like Terra.

"Maybe we should have called her Terra Jr." BB joked.

"I'm so glad you brought me back after what I did. If you didn't persuade Robin to let you cure me, I wouldn't be sitting next to you or holding this beautiful little girl in my arms."She smiled. This made them both cry out of happiness.

"What can I say, Terra, I loved you no matter what you did." he whispered to her.

Raven was sitting there reading a book to Lilith.

"Then, the great wizard defeated the dragon and the kingdom lived happily ever after. That's the end of that book, Lilly. I wonder what your father's doing that's making him take so long..." Raven said to her daughter. Lilith had purple eyes and skin like Cyborg. She had a red thing (what are those called?) on her head like Raven. You could tell that was thier child.

Starfire was in her room in pain. She tried to reach for her communicater, but she couldn't. It hurt to much. She screamed and the titans jumped and ran to her room.

"Starfire, everything OK?" BB said.

"I believe... the time... has come!" she managed to say in between screams.

* * *

Cliffy! Well, there's chapter 3. Will Robin hear about his wife? Will they get to the Tower on time? Will Starfire really have thier baby prematurely or is this just a test? Will I ever stop asking questions? Stay tuned! 


	4. Lilith's Birthday

Me: Raven?

Raven: She doesn't own us or anything else in this fanfic.

Me: Thank you.

* * *

**(At the mall)**

"I think we're done here."Robin said in a it's-about-time-we-got-done voice.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get back to the Tower." Cyborg said.

"You're right. For all we know, Starfire could be in labor right now and I'm not there!" he panicked.

"Robin, calm down. If Star's time came, Terra would call you on your communicater, remember? Just like we planned." Cy said in an effort to calm his friend down. Suddenly, Robin's communicater rang. Terra appeared on the screen.

"Robin, Starfire's in labor. Get over here now!"

"I'm on it!" he panicked as he closed his communicater. "FLOOR IT!!!" he yelled to Cyborg. They drove at light-speed to the Tower.

* * *

**(At the Tower)**

"It's gonna be okay, Star, just breathe. Good." Raven clamed her.

"Where is Robin?!?"she screamed.

"He's on his way. In the meantime, just do what Raven says. You'll be okay, trust me, I had triplets." she said and grinned at Beast Boy. The door slammed open.

"STARFIRE!!" Robin called. Cy was right behind him.

"We have to get her to the hospital!" he yelled.

"No time, she's already crowning."Raven said to her hubby(lol).

"Oh my poor Starfire, I didn't mean to do this to you!" Robin said, now crying.

"It is okay, Robin, I'll be-"she was cut off by a scream.

"Here it comes!" said Beast Boy. The delivery was complete.

"It's a boy!" Terra yelled.

"A BIG boy." teased Cyborg.

"Starfire, I'm so proud of you. I love you." Robin said, crying happily.

"I love you too, Robin."she said back, also crying. They shared a long kiss.

"Here ya go." Cyborg said and handed Starfire the newborn.

"He's beautiful." she murmered as she looked at the baby. He opened his blue eyes. Everybody looked at Robin.

"So THAT'S what your eyes look like."BB said.

"Well,looks like ya caught me."he simply said.

"We should name him....Nickolas. Nickolas Richard."Star whispered to Robin.

"Guys, meet Nickolas Richard Grayson." Robin said to the team.

"Well, now that's....eleven Titans livin' in the Tower.Wow." BB mentioned.

* * *

**Setting:June 17, 2020(my boyfriend's birthday haha!/ five years into the future)**

"Happy birthday, dear Lilith, happy birthday to you" the Titans sang as Lilith, now 5 years old, blew out her candles.

"Glorious!" Starfire shouted, as usual on a birthday.

Raven kissed Cyborg and said, "Let's cut into that cake..."

"Wait, where's Seth?" Terra looked around for her son.

"Right here." BB said, handing her the little trouble-maker.

"Um, hi Mommy!" he said guilty.

"What did you do this time, little man?" Cy joked.

"I got in Daddy's chocolate stash."Seth said with an evil grin.

"Aren't we forgetting someone here?" Lilith said sternly.

"Don't forget Lilly." Raven said.

"Can I have some cake, Mommy?" Seth said.

"I think you've had enough chocolate for today, young man." Terra said to her (adorable!) son.

"Aw, let the little guy have some cake, Ter-Bear."BB said. They both changed into puppies and looked at Terra.

"Oh, okay."she gave in.

"High five!"Seth yelled.

"On the side!" BB yelled back to his son and gave him a high five.

The Titans were finished eating cake and went off to thier usual activities. Lilith and Kairi played with thier dolls. Seth, Cyborg, and BB were playing video games. Robin was teaching Nickolas martial arts, even though he was only four.(gotta start em off young!)Terra was playing Candy Land (A/N:I don't own Candy Land either) with Junior. Raven was writing poetry.Starfire was cooking dinner. Everything was happy and normal.

"Booya! Kicked your butt, BB!"Cy yelled.

"Hold that thought..."Seth told Cy. He beat him easily."I have avenged my father! Mwahahaha!"Seth yelled.

"Go Seth, go Seth! You da man, little dude! Headbutt!"BB yelled.

They were about to headbutt, and then Terra said "No headbutting, Beast Boy. You could hurt him."

"Aw, come on, Mom!"Seth groaned.

"She's right, little dude." BB sided with his wife.

"Not you too!" Seth said. Being a four year old, he quickly forgot it and got back to playing the video game.

"Dinner is ready!"Star yelled as she took something out of the oven.

The Titans rushed to the table anxiously. Starfire's cooking had gotten MUCH better than when she was 15.

"So, Star, what are we having today?"Cyborg asked.

"Chicken parmesian(sp?), spagetti, non-meat sauce, and meat sauce." she smiled.

"Smells great." Robin added.

"Can we eat know? I'm starved." Lilith concluded.

The Titans ate and talked about what's been going on lately in thier lives.

"What do ya'll suppose we do for tonight. It's number one, Lilly's birthday and number two, it's Friday night" Cyborg said.

Junior had an idea."Why don't we go to Chuck E Cheese's?"(A/N:I don't own the great Chuck E Cheese's either. :'( )

"Ya, I remember when Uncle BB knocked Chuckieout and he had to dress up in his uniform!"Lilith added.

They all laughed, except BB.

"Dude! So not funny!"he blushed.

"So, everyone agree?"Robin said.

They all nodded thier heads, especially the kids.

"I love Chuck E Cheese!"Kairi added.

* * *

Well, there's chapter 4! Just so ya'll know, I HAVE FANS! :D And if you're reading this, Sara, just remember this: AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER!!!(that's just an inside joke that no one but us understand) I'll get chapter 5 up as soon as possible.

Till next time,

Kaitlyn


	5. Chuck E Cheeses!

Terra:So, Kaitlyn, why did you leave us frozen at the dinner table so long?

Me:Huh?

Cyborg:Why didn't you update in forever?

Me:OH, just my....um.....boyfriend.(blushes)

All the Titans:OOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Me:Um, sorry?

BB:Let's get this over with. She don't own us or Chuck E Cheese's.

The kids:But she owns us!

Terra:Yup.

Raven: Can we PLEASE get on with the story?

Me: Okay, here we go.........

* * *

The Titans hopped into the T-Mini Van (see chapter 2) and drove to Chuck E Cheese's.

"Can we play a game?" Kairi suggested.

"Sure. What game you wanna play, K?" Cyborg asked his "niece".

"How 'bout the rhyming game. Starting with...."she thought for a moment."Uncle Robin, the word is cat."she stated.

"Bat."he said simply."Uncle Cy's turn."

"Hat." he said. "Your turn, Honey bunches." (my boyfriend's pet name! mwahahaha!),

Raven sighed. "Splat."

They continued going around the car rhyming until they reached Chuck E Cheese's. The five toddlers hopped out of the car-I mean mini van- and jumped up and down.

"Chuck E Cheese! Chuck E Cheese!" they chanted.

"Alright, kids, off to see Chuckie!"Starfire told them.

"YAY!!!" they screamed.

"YAY!!!" Beast Boy screamed.

The other Titans just stared. O.O

"What?" he questioned. Terra giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Well, what are we doing here waiting in the parking lot? The pizza's gettin' cold and it's time to party!"Lilith yelled.

Dude, that's SO Cyborg's daughter, BB thought.

The Titans went into the 'palace of pizza'. They were going to get thier hands stamped (if you've been there, you know what I'm talking about), when all of a sudden, Nickolas screeched.

"What are they doing to me?!?" she screamed to Robin.

"Don't worry, Nick, they're only stamping you're hand."he tried to calm him down.

"But why?" Nick questioned.

"Ya know, I really have no idea..."Robin answered.

They went over to the pizza counter (lol).

"Welcome to Chuck E Cheese's, how may I help you?"the cashier asked.

"I would like a pizza with mint frosting and cotton candy please!" Starfire said sweetly.

The cashier stared at her in confusion.O.O

"Uh, we'll just have a large cheese pizza, please."Robin announced sweat-drooping.

"And one veggie lovers for two please."Beast Boy added.

They went to the table to wait for their pizza.

"Daddy, can we have tokens to go on the rides and stuff?" Junior asked.

"Go ahead, but be careful, Sweetie." Terra gave her sons and daughter some tokens.

"What about me? Can I go with them, Daddy?" Lilith asked Cyborg.

"Sure can. Here's some tokens."he said and gave her the tokens.

"Need I ask?"Nickolas smiled at Starfire.

She shook her head, giggled, and put some tokens in his small hand.

"Thanks, Mommy." he said. She kissed his forehead.

"Be good!"she called to him as he ran off to join the others.Robin put his hand on her shoulder.

"Seems like only yesterday he was in diapers, huh?"he asked.

"Ya, our little bumgorf is growing up so fast." she said dreamily.

"Before we know it, all five of them will form a new team." Cyborg included.

The Titans just sat talking about their kids, while Nickolas, Lilith, Kairi, Junior, Seth, and Beast Boy played games and rode rides.

"Hey Terra! There's an extra little pony! Wanna ride?"BB called.

"Well, if ya can't beat him, show off!"she amswered and ran off to the carosel.

"They really are made for each other aren't they?" Raven asked.

"Yeah. Just like us, huh Rae."Cyborg said back, kissing her neck.

She sighed. "You know it." she kissed him back.

"Alright guys, this is Chuck E Cheese, not some French restraunt!"Robin joked. Raven and Cyborg blushed and went over to the counter to pick up the pizza.

"Lilith's party, please report to the back room, your pizza is ready."a lady called over the intercom.

"Can we come back later, Daddy?"Kairi asked.

"We'll see, Kai."he answered.

They ate their pizzas, Beast Boy and Junior ate the veggie lovers pizza (like father like son, yes?) and the other Titans ate the large cheese pizza. Then he came out.

"CCCCHHHHHUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" the kids screamed and ran up to the mouse, knocking him over.

"Mmmph!Umph!"he muffled. The Titans all laughed and helped good ol' Chuck get up off the floor.

"Let's get a picture with Chuckie, Lilly!" Cyborg called.

"Sure thing, Dad!"she called back and ran over to Chuckie.

Soon after Lilith's second party was over, the Titans decided to turn in their tickets for the prizes. Beast Boy had the mother-load of tickets. The guy at the counter measured the tickets and looked at the number wide-eyed. O.O

"Ten thousand tickets, sir."he said.

"Hmmm... I want that stuffed raven and that big, yellow teddy bear." he said back. The guy gave Beast Boy his prizes. "Happy B-day, Lilly."he said to Lilith and handed her the stuffed raven.

"Thanks, Uncle BB."she said and hugged the stuffed animal.

"And for my one true love in the whole universe."he said blushing. He gave Terra the yellow teddy bear. Her eyes twinkled.

"Thank you so much, Beast Boy, I love it!" she said and gave him a big passionate kiss.

"Anything for my Ter-Bear."he said, breaking the kiss. Then he went in for another one!(lol) After they all cashed in their tickets, they drove off home.

* * *

(At home)

"This was, by far, the best birthday ever."Lilith whispered to Raven.

"Good to know you had a good time, hun."she said and kissed her daughters fore-head. "Good night, Lilly."

"Good night, Mommy."

* * *

Well, there's chapter 5! Hope you liked it. Sorry I haven't updated in so long! Next time, I WILL be faster. 


	6. Morning

Nickolas:Can I do the disclaimer?

Kaitlyn:Sure.

Nickolas:She don't own the... what's this word?(points to script)

Kaitlyn:Sound it out. You'll get it.

Nickolas:T-t-ee-n t-ee-n teen! Right?

Kaitlyn:Yup, keep going, lil' dude!

Nickolas:T-i-t-a-n-s titans! Teen Titans!

Starfire:ROBIN! He read his first words! Did you get it on tape!

Robin:Sure did! We're soooo proud of our little boy!

Kaitlyn:Oh, jeez...In other words, I don't own the Teen Titans or overlyexcitedparentitus. But I do own Nick, Lilith, Junior, Seth, and Kairi!

Nickolas:On with the story...

* * *

"COCK-A-DOODLE-DOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Junior... um... clucked on the top of the Tower (like on Spellbound I think). It was a perfectly normal day. The Titans were just waking up. First was Starfire.

"Good morning, Robin."she said and kissed him.

"Morning. Nick up yet?"he yawned. They both looked over to their son's bed. He was just waking up.

"Good morning, Mommy and Daddy!" he said in his suddenly jumpy voice.

"Well, we better go and get breakfast started." Starfire said. The small family went downstairs. Meanwhile, in the Logan family's room, the triplets were jumping on Terra and BB's bed.

"Why did you have to give birth to triplets?" Beast Boy asked jokingly. "Alright, alright, we're up!"

"We have accomplished!" they chanted and exchanged high-fives. Terra giggled.

"Okay, smells like Aunt Starfire's cooking breakfast already. Let's head downstairs."she said calmly and they all went downstairs to join the others. Raven, Cyborg, and Lilith were already up and were at the table eating. Lilith was eating waffles with Cyborg and Raven had herbal tea with some waffles that Cyborg made.

"The waffles are really good today, Daddy."Lilith complimented."Not burned like yesterday!" Cyborg laughed.

"Sorry about that."he said blushing. He finished his waffles and put his dish in the sink. He winked at Raven and made her giggle.

"Robin, Nick, breakfast!"Starfire called. Robin and Nickolas ran to the table. "Today we are feasting on bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Enjoy!"she said cheerfully. They dug in soon enough.(lol typical men)Terra, Beast Boy, and the triplets raced down the stairs.

"I win!"Seth yelled.

"Silver!"Kiari yelled.

"Bronze!"Junior followed.

"Oh well, we'll win next time."BB said to Terra. She pulled him over to her by his shirt.

"You did win. You won my heart."she said seducivly. She kissed him deeply.

"Ewwww!"the triplets called, making them break their kiss.

"You guys just wait till you're older!"Robin said, avenging his friends.

"No way am I kissing Lilith if that's what you're thinking!"Seth blurted out, blushing. Everyone laughed.

"I think our son has a crush on your daughter, Rae."Terra said while making breakfast.

"My Lilly. She's just like me when I was little. But I want to give her more than I had when I was her age."Raven said quietly.

"Go for it." Terra replied with a thumbs up.

"Believe me. I will."she said with a chuckle. Terra giggled and went on with making breakfast for her family, while poor BB looked after the triplets.

"C'mon, Daddy, let's play a game!"Kairi said.

"Ya, game! Game! Game!"they all started chanting while jumping up and down.

"Ok, ok, what game?"he asked.

"Hide and seek!"they yelled.

"Alright... One, two, three..."he said as he buried his head into the wall. Junior turned into a mouse and scurried off. Kairi hid in the closet. Seth stood there, looked around, and ran off. Terra giggled at her husband, who was peeking, and went on to making breakfast. Kiari saw BB peeking.

"No peeking, Father Dear!"she shouted. He groaned and went back to counting.

"Ten, eleven, twelve..thirteen...fourteen."his voice got quieter as he looked around to see if his offspring was watching him. "Hey, Terra, how 'bout we just leave 'em lost!"he whispered. She giggled, kissed his cheek, and went over to the counter to get breakfast.

"Go find them for me, Garfy, breakfast is done."she said putting his tofu on the table.

"Hey guys! Mom's done with breakfast!"he yelled. The triplets came running out of their hiding places.

"What are we havin' today, Mommy?" Kairi asked.

"Daddy and Junior are having tofu and soy milk. You, me, and Seth are having pancakes and chocolate milk."Terra answered her 'clone'. The Logan family ate peacefully. For once.

* * *

(Meanwhile, in the Stone family room...)

"Mom, Dad, can I ask you something?"Lilith asked her parents.

"Sure, honey. Ask away." Raven said, sipping her tea. Cyborg only nodded, drinking his coffee.

"Where do babies come from?" the 5 year old asked. Raven and Cyborg spit out their coffee/tea.

"Um, Rae? You can take care of this, I, uh...have to go help Robin with the R-Cycle, bye!"he stuttered and hustled out the door, but Raven stopped him.

"She's your daughter too! Help me out here!" Raven whispered and sat him down infront of Lilith.

"Okay, so you wanna know where babies come from, r-right?"Cyborg asked her. She nodded.

"Well, when a man loves a woman..."Raven began.(now you guys don't wanna hear the baby talk, do you? didn't think so, on with Robin, Star, and their lil' man...)

* * *

Nickolas kicked, flipped, and leaped all across the room, following his father.

"That's it, you're learning fast, Nick!"Robin praised. Starfire smiled proudly as she was leaning against the wall.

"Thanks, Dad. I'll be kicking bad guy butt in no time, huh?"he said enthuseasticly(sp?). Robin looked at him.

"I guess you're right."he said with a smile. Right on que, the alarm went off.

"Trouble!"Starfire yelled.(like in Aftershock Pt I) All of the Titans, and their kids, rushed to the moniter. Johnny Rancid was running amuck again.

"For a second there, I thought we were being threatened..."he said with a chuckle."Well, I guess I'll say..."The Titans waited for his responce. "Titans, go!"he yelled. They all left for Gotham City, where Johnny was...

* * *

Here's where you guys come in. You can tell me what to make Johnny do. Just ask yourself:WWJD?(What Would Johnny Do? lol)No offence to Christians, considering I am one. So yay for me. 


	7. The Battle!

Johnny:Well, since I am now the star of this fanfic, I will say the disclaimer.

Robin:There he is! GET HIM!

Titans:CHARGE!

Johnny:ARG!

Me:Well, since the Titans are busy beating up Johnny Rancid and Johnny's busy getting his ass kicked, I'll say the disclaimer. I don't own the Teen Titans. Or anything for that matter! Except for Kairi, Seth, Junior, Lilith, Nickolas, and the leprechaun in my pocket who's giving me all these ideas!(well, so do my reviewers, but anyway, BACK TO ME LEPRECHAUN!)

Leprechaun:Aye!(smiles)

Me:On with the story...

* * *

The Titans reached Gotham in a matter of minutes, considering Cyborg was driving at like 200 miles per hour. Johnny spotted them as he was robbing the jewelry store. "Hey, Titans, remember me?"he yelled and...what!...LEVITATED a car and threw it at the Titans!

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled as they jumped out of the way. The battle was on!

"You guys seem tired, why don't you all take a nap?"Johnny said and...what's going on! Sleeping gas came from his hands! This could only come to one conclusion:Johnny has super powers!(duh) The Titans all fell to the ground. "Nighty night, Titans."he said evily and snatched Junior into a sack. He pulled out a communicater. "Phase one is complete, Master." he spoke.

"Good work, Johnny."a voice said back.

* * *

(Four hours later)

Terra rubbed her head as she awoke on the cold street. She looked around. "Beast Boy, wake up!"she screamed. He instantly woke up.

"What? What's the matter!"he said leaping off the ground.

"J-Junior...h-h-he's g-gone!"she panicked with tears in her eyes.

"What! What are you talking abo-"he saw that Gar Jr. was nowhere to be found. "Terra, wake the other Titans. I'm gonna see who did this..."he said angrily. Obeying her husband, she nodded and started waking them up.

* * *

(Back in Johnny's lair?)

"W-where am I..." Junior said sleepily. Johnny tied his legs together along with his arms and put him in a cage before he woke up. He couldn't move.

"You're in my lair, child."said a dark sounding voice in the shadows.

"Slade! What are you planning?"he screamed.

"Well, since I lost two of my finest apprentices to the Titans, I decided 'Why not just take someone who is already a villian?' Johnny Rancid is now under my control. As my apprentice."he explained."And you're my little ticket to destroying you're pathetic little family."

"I may be only 5 years old, but I'm NOBODY'S puppet!"he said and changed into a gorilla, breaking out of the ropes, but getting zapped by the cage. He cried out in pain.

"SLADE, YOU MONSTER!" a voice screamed. It was Beast Boy.

"Why, hello, Garfield. Come to save your little son I see?"

"What are you doing to him!"

"Well, why don't you ask him for yourself?" BB ran over to Junior.

"It's gonna be okay, little dude. Just tell me what happened."

"He said that he chose Johnny to be his next apprentice, like Mom was."he explained."And he made Johnny capture me as a hostage so he could- WATCH OUT!"Beast Boy looked in back of himself and saw a dozen of Slade's minion's coming for him with daggers and bo staffs (or whatever that thing is that Robin uses). He quickly broke the cage that Junior was in, ignoring the pain he felt from the electric current. Then, they both started fighting.

* * *

(In the city)

"Where's Dad?" Kairi asked after Terra told them the story.

"H-he went to see w-who took Junior." Terra cried. Robin looked around furiously.

"What troubles you, Robin?"Starfire asked her husband.

"Slade..."

* * *

(Slade's lair)

Robots were dismantled all over Slade's lair. Arms and legs and circuitry were spilled all across the floor. A small amount of blood came from Beast Boy's lip. Junior had scratches all over him. Now it was just a father, son, and a mad man."Well, Slade, looks like we defeated your little army."BB growled.

"Little do you know..."he said quietly. Right on que, as if it were an action movie, the Titans appeared and, because Robin already said Titans, go! about four times, they just cut to the chase and fought.

"My baby! Did he hurt you?"Terra screamed and ran over to Junior, ignoring the fight.

"Dad saved me."he said and hugged his mom. Terra looked at Beast Boy.

"My hero."she whispered. She went over to him, wiped the blood from his lips, and kissed them. Then, she, Junior, and BB joined in the fight against Slade. The fight was so fierce, so intimidating, so UTTERLY exciting that I can't describe it. But I CAN tell you what's going on here...Oh, there goes a leg!...Blood is gushing all over the place...EWWW! A bloody mask landed on my foot! Wait a minute, a MASK! The Titans have unmasked Slade! And OH MY GOD IS HE UGLY!

* * *

(After the battle)

Slade's lifeless body layed merciless on the floor of the cave. The Titans were smothered in blood, but not their blood. "Slade should've known better than to mess with a father like BB." Robin said, shaking his head at Slade.

"Talk about hero, BB!"Cyborg said, followed by a 'Booya!'.

"I agree. What you did _was_ very heroic."Raven said.

"Ya, my Mom's right, Uncle B." Lilith added. Beast Boy blushed.

"Well, that's what you get when you mess with me and Terra's kids, huh, Ter- MMPH!" Terra kissed him passionately.

Releasing his lips from hers, she said "I love you, Beast Boy. You saved our son from Slade. Thank God you're here with me." She hugged him tightly and and hugged back. Neither one of them wanting to let go.

"I love you too, Terra."he whispered back. Nickolas tugged at Starfire's skirt.

"What's the problem, Nickolas?"she asked.

"Can we go home? I'm really tired and I need a bath."he said and pointed to his bloody clothes.

"Ya, let's go back to the Tower. I'm a little tired myself."Robin added, yawning. The Titans, all having the same idea, went home and got a bath. And now we'll see what's going on in their rooms...(by the way, the kids now have their own rooms)

* * *

(Kairi, Seth, and Junior's room)

Seth and Kairi listened intently to their brother's speech about his kidnapping. "And he was all, like, 'You are now my pawn!' and I was like, 'I may be 5 years old, but I'm NOBODY'S puppet!' So I turned into a gorilla and the cage was like, BZZZT, and I was like, ARGH!.And then Dad showed up." Junior said triumphantly. Kairi and Seth just sat on their beds, dumbfounded.

"Wow."Seth managed to say. Then they heard...strange noises...coming from another one of the adults' rooms(if ya'll know what I mean)

* * *

(Terra and BB's room)

Terra and Beast Boy laid on their bed looking at each other lovingly. Just staring at each other. "Hey Terra?"BB asked.

"Ya?"she called back.

"When you die and go to heaven, will you wait up there for me?"

"Oh, Beast Boy."she whispered and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight."

"Night."He cuddled her in his strong arms as they both drifted off to sleep, ignoring the 'strange noises'.

* * *

Awwww...so cute...Sorry if I overdid the 'BB saved his son from Slade' thing. I just REALLY like BB and Terra.Anyway, ya know the 'strange noises'? Well, let's just say there's trouble going down in either Star and Robin's room or Cyborg and Raven's room. You decide where the next Titan will be!

Till next time,

Kaitlyn


	8. BLUE! or The Letter

Lilith: Kaitlyn doesn't own my parents.

Nickolas: Or mine.

Seth, Kairi, and Jr. : Or ours.

Lilith: But she does own us.

Childish Voice: And me!

Kids: O.O Who's there!

Voice: You'll find out soon enough...

* * *

"Terra, what am I supposed to do with this stick like contraption again?" Starfire called from inside the bathroom.

"Just pee on it." Terra sighed and waited for a responce. She heard a gasp.

"IT'S BLUE! BLUE! Um, that's good right?" Starfire yelled. Terra looked on the box and smiled.

"Possitive!" She said. Starfire hugged her and ran off into the Tower.

"Wait till I tell Robin and Nickolas!" The rest of the Titans were downstairs eating breakfast, all except for Robin. He sat rocking his chair nervously and bit his tongue. Starfire burst into the room and held up the pregnancy test.

"ROBIN! IT'S BLUE!" she screamed. She ran up to him and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"That's...great...honey..." he gasped for air. Starfire noticed she was hurting him, so she let go.

"Aunt Rae?" Nickolas asked.

"Yes, Nick?" she answered.

"What are my parents so happy about?" he asked and looked at Robin and Starfire, who were now kissing.

"Well...uh...that's kinda hard to explain to such a little guy like you. Sure you wanna know?"

"Yes, yes, I want to know. Tell me. Does it have something to do with the color blue?"

"Not really...Oh, well, I'll tell you anyway. You're going to have a younger brother or sister."

"Oh, ok then... That's good, right?"

"Well, it depends. Just look at Aunt Terra and Uncle B's kids. They're triplets. Sometimes they get along and sometimes they don't." Raven said and went with Cy and Lilith to celebrate with Starfire and Robin. Nickolas just stood there. _Will the new baby get all the attention? Will Mom and Dad still like me? _he thought. _No, they'd still care. _He shoved those thoughts of the new baby to the back of his head and ran over to join the others.

"Hey, y'all, this is a special occasion. I say it's WAFFLE TIME!" Cyborg yelled.

"I'll help!" Lilith said cheerfully and walked over to Cyborg, who was already over at the stove. _She's such a Daddy's girl... _BB thought. He looked over at Starfire.

"Congrats, Star." he said and shokk her hand. Robin was sitting at the table with a dazed/happy look on his face. Nickolas was trying to snap him out of his trance.

"Dad, are you still ALIVE!" he screamed in his face. Robin still sat there with the same look on his face. He thought for a moment. "Dad, you gotta wake up, Mom's in premature labor!" Robin sprang up and ran over to Starfire.

"It's ok, Star, just breathe!"he yelled.

"Um...Robin? I'm alright, no need to worry." she said blushing. Nickolas and the rest of the team burst out laughing. Robin turned redder than a cherry.

"Heh heh, s-sorry about that, Starfire." he stammered and gently patted her on the head. He gave an 'evil glare' at Nickolas. He looked at his father, and laughed harder.

"I had to snap you out of that trance somehow!" he said. After like 5 minutes, they stopped laughing.

"Man, Nick, that was the best. Good one." Terra whispered into the five year old's ear. He giggled.

* * *

(That evening...)

Robin went out to check the mail. He found an envelope from...the Justice League? He rushed back into the Tower. "Guys, we got mail from JLA!" The Titans crowded around Robin.

* * *

_Titans,_

_Your children are to be enrolled into special training at the Super Hero Academy of America(SHAA) Departure will be strictly at 10 AM tomorrow, no later, no sooner. Training is from June 19 (today) to September 22. Thank you for your help in protecting the earth._

_Superman_

_Headmaster of SHAA

* * *

_

"Does this mean we have to go to school?" Seth groaned. Terra nodded. "Greaaat..."

"Aw come on, Seth, school can be fun!" Kairi said, floating along as a monarch.(for all you dimwits, a monarch is a type of butterfly)

"And no matter what we say, or you for that matter, you have to go." Beast Boy stated.

"We all went through this, it's actually not that bad!" Robin said.

"Pfft, easy for you to say, I'm only, like, five!" Seth yelled.

"Every hero starts training at five. And think about it, hun, _Lilith_ will be there." Terra teased. He blushed.

"I do NOT like her! Maybe as a friend but NOT LIKE THAT! Nope, nuh uh, nooooooo..."

"Too bad, we're going to school anyway." Junior added. Cyborg looked at the clock.

"Nine o'clock, y'all, time for bed. We gotta get up early." he said with a yawn.

"Cyborg's right. Goodnight." Starfire said. She was going to pick up Nickolas, who fell asleep on the couch, but Robin shook his finger at her. She was confused. "What did I do?" He pointed to her stomach. She said, "Oh." and walked off to her bedroom.

* * *

There's chapter 8. Hope ya'll liked! And I hope you all know who the 'voice' was don't you? It came from the depths of Starfire! Mwahaha. Now to answer the reviews...

* * *

titanfan-Robin and Starfire dude!Robin and Starfire! The starnge noises come out of there room please dude!If you do that will be sweet.Go Beast Boy!Go Terra!Update soon please!

Me-Yes, Terra and BB do rock! And the noises did come out of their room:D Happiness aaaallll around!

teentitantruefriend-do I even need to say it? Good job. There, I said it. YOU ROCK!

Me-Thankies, Sara:) Need not say more.

sweetiepie3193-Wicked Ausem please write more ASAP

Me- Thankies! And I will write more. MUCH more. Bwahaha.


	9. Ugh School

Seth: I HATE school...

Gar Jr.: Dude, we didn't even leave yet.

Kiari: Ya, Seth, lighten up!

Seth: Ok, but I STILL won't like it...

Lilith: I love learning! How could you hate it?

Seth: Oh, I was just, um, seeing what people would say if I hated it so, uh, I actually love school! I absolutly LOVE it!

Cyborg:Love is in the air... Anyways, Kait don't own us or any songs sung in these fics of hers.

Me: Thanks Cy. But I do own the Titans' kids! Oh and sorry for the lack of update...;

(That morning- 6:00 AM)

BEEP BEEP BEEP! Nickolas's alarm screeched. He punched it off and sprung out of bed to wake up his parents.

"WAKEY WAKEY, TOFU EGGS AND BAKEY!" BB screamed. Kiari hopped out of bed and went downstairs to get breakfast. Junior hesitated a little, being like Beast Boy, but after five minutes he got up and followed his sister. Seth covered his head with his pillow. "SETH, TIME TO WAKE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" he screamed cheerfully. He groaned.

"No..." he muffled.

"Seth Alexander, don't make me get your mom up here." Realizing BB's threat he sprang out of bed. "Thought so." All of the other Titans were downstairs eating waffles, except Gar Jr. was eating non-diary waffles. He waved at his father and brother who were just coming out of the door. They went over to the table and Terra kissed Beast Boy's cheek.

"Morning, babe." she whispered to him.

"Morning." he whispered back. He got some tofu and sat between Junior and Terra. Starfire was the only one not so happy that day.

"I shall miss my dearest son Nickolas." she said sadly.

"Don't worry, Mom, Dad and the new baby will keep you company. Plus I'll send postcards when I can." Nick said to Starfire with a smile. She smiled back.

"I guess it's just a little difficult seeing my little bumgorf grow up so fast." she responded and hugged her son.

"I'll miss you too, Mom." he whispered with a tear in his eye. He can't cry. He's Robin's son and Robin doesn't cry. He held it back. Junior looked at the clock. It was 8:00.

"Dad, look at the time. We gotta leave in like 2 hours." he mentioned. Beast Boy looked at the clock.

"Hey, guys, we gotta leave soon." he called. Everyone else glanced at the clock.

"Ok, everybody, get your bags, time to leave." Robin announced. Starfire started crying, along with Terra.

"My baby!" Star whined.

"My babies!" Terra followed. Seth groaned.

"Geez..." he mumbled as he went to get his baggage. Kairi, unlike her brother, cheerfully got her teddy bear and skipped to the T-Sub. _How can she be so happy about this? It's _school he thought to himself. He thought of the academy having dormers and groaned. "Mom, do they have dormers in this school thing?" he asked as they drove off into space.

"Ya, I think they do." Seth screamed when Terra said that. Space rocks flew around the T-Sub.

"Um... was that... me?" Seth said innocently. Everyone nodded.

"Your mother's son..." BB said. Terra threw a rock at his head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot." she simply said.

"Ok!" he replied cheerfully and kissed her cheek. "But I'm your idiot, remember?"

"Yes. You are." Cyborg looked at his arm clock thing.

"It's 9:30. We'll probably be early." he mentioned.

"That's a good thing." Raven told her husband. She looked at Lilith with a concerned look on her face. (Raven calls Cyborg by his real name sometimes so...) "Victor, something must be wrong with Lilly, she hasn't spoken one word all day." she worried.

"Don't worry, babe, she might just be...tired."

"I hope you're right..." Finally, they reached the academy. While Cyborg...um...'parked' the T-Ship, Nickolas talked to Lilith.

"Hey, Lilly. What's wrong?" he said. Lilith held her head in her hands.

"Nothing. My...head just hurts..." she lied. Little did everyone know...

What's up with Lilith? Will Seth get along in school? Find out in the next chapter!


	10. Getting to School

Woot! Chapter 10! Sorry for the lack of update... Anyway, it's BB's turn to say the disclaimer so...

Beast Boy: (waves and smiles)

Me: Say the disclaimer, Gar.

Beast Boy: Disclaimer? I thought this was Spanish class. See ya later, Kait! (walks away)

Me: -- He doesn't even go to school to _go_ to Spanish class...

Cyborg: Should I say it then?

Me: Knock yourself out.

Cyborg:(shrugs) If you say so. (bashes his head off the wall and falls to the ground)

Me: (sighs) I don't own Teen Titans or anything else(with the exception of Seth, Kairi, Junior, Nickolas, Lilith, and whoever Robin and Star's unborn baby is) within this fic.

* * *

"I_hate_ school..." Seth groaned as the Titans entered the academy.

"For Peter Parker's sake, Seth, can't you just shut up?" Kairi told her, ahem, YOUNGER brother (Seth: TWO MINUTES. That's all... --)

"Why don't you, blondo?"

"You outta talk! You have blonde hair too ya know! Just not as long and beautiful as mine..."

"No, YOU shut up!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"Seth and Kairi Logan! Stop this nonsense right now!" Terra yelled over the two voices.

"Sorry, Mom..." the two children chorused. Soon, they were at the registration counter, where Mr. Ubertracker sat.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a deep voice.

"We're here about this." Robin said and handed him the letter they recieved in the mail. He read over it quickly and looked back up at Robin. Then he gazed at the younger Titans.

"Looks like you guys are staying here for a couple of months, eh?"

"A COUPLE OF MONTHS!" Seth screamed. Kairi and Junior's faces flushed with embarrassment.

"You'll have to excuse him... He's, uh, never been to a school before." Kairi said nervously.

"Ya, he gets a little bit wacko sometimes..." Junior followed. Mr. Ubertracker sighed.

"Guess I'll take you six upstairs to your dormers. Come along now." he told them and he headed up the stairs.

"Can we come along?" Starfire questioned, a little worried about Nickolas.

"No, but you'll be able to say your final goodbyes at the welcoming banquet this afternoon." As the grown ups talked, so did the children.

"It'll go away, it'll go away..." Lilith mumbled to herself. She held her head and closed her eyes.

"What'll go away? Do you have a headache?" Nickolas asked her, worried.

"Ya, Lilly, you haven't looked very well since we left Titans Tower." Junior put in. Lilith sighed.

"I guess you're right... I'll be alright in some time. Just gotta, you know, let it go for a while..." she said.

"Ok. But if you nee-" Nickolas started.

"Nick, I'm FINE." she yelled.

"Ok, children, off to you're new home for the next few months. Say bye-bye to Mummy and Daddy." Mr. Ubertraker interrupted. Starfire burst into tears.

"My baby! Don't take my baby..." she yelled. She reached out for Nickolas, who waved and smiled as he walked away, but Robin stopped her.

"We have a baby on the way," he said, patting her stomach, "remember?" She sighed slowly.

"Yes, Robin..." her eyes grew wide and she smiled. "CENTAURIA!" She flew over to a girl that looked a lot like her, only with blonde hair, blue eyes, and blue clothing. They hugged and giggled.

"How are you, dear cousin?" she asked happily. Starfire beamed.

"Simply lovely. Oh and who's this?" she asked, pointing to a shy 5 year old boy behind her. It was Centauria's little son Apollo.

"Isn't he just precious? He's myself and Speedy's son."

"SPEEDY!" the rest of the Titans chorused.

"YOU married SPEEDY? And had a KID!" Robin asked, surprised.

"Oh, I must have forgotton to mention. This is my cousin and childhood friend Centauria. Taur, this is my husband Robin, Terra, Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg." Star cheered.

"Starfire's told me a lot about you five. She tells me about the great conquests your people must encounter. Well, you at least..." Centauria chuckled.

"Maybe you and Speedy should come back to the Tower with us." Robin stated. Centauria kissed Apollo goodbye and he left with the smaller Titans.

"Ok. Maybe I could tell you about my home planet Fleeknar. It is beautiful there." she replied. And with that, the Titans and their new found friend (well, except for Starfire...) left for Jump City.

* * *

Short chapter, I know, but at least you got an update, right? Til next time,

Kait


	11. Centauria

Centauria: What is this 'script'? And what is a 'disclaimer'?

BB: Hard to explain really...

Starfire: Miss Kaitlyn does not own us or anything else in this story. She only owns the laptop she is typing on.

Me: Miss Kaitlyn? Star, I'm flattered.

Starfire: Always a pleasure, Miss Kaitlyn.

Me: (smiles widely)

* * *

"This is my and Robin's room... And here's the kitchen... And the elevator... And the meeting slash living room!" Starfire told Centauria as she guided her through the Tower.

"Fascinating! Oh... but I believe you have missed a room." Centauria answered, pointing to Nickolas's room. Starfire's heart fell.

"That is my son's room..." she said, almost in a whisper.

"You must miss him so dearly..."

"Yes. I believe I do." And then the now heartbroken Starfire and her cousin Centauria headed into the living room with the rest of the Titans.

"So what've you and Centauria been up to, Speedy?" Robin asked his long lost friend.

"Nothing much really. She's real broken up about Apollo going to the academy." Speedy replied and looked at his wife.

"Yeah, Starfire's been acting up a little bit too. I just hope it won't hurt the baby..." Robin bit his lip.

"It'll be ok. The baby'll probably be fine. Next thing ya know, Star's in labor, baby pops out, gets checked and cleaned, and it's going to live a good life."

"I know, I keep telling myself that. But what if-"

"Robin, you seem like you're the one having the baby." Speedy concluded, chuckling a bit. Robin crossed his arms.

"Well, wouldn't you be scared if your wife is freaking out about our kid going to school and she doesn't know her own strength? She could seriously hurt the baby you know!"

"Nickolas was alright, and he's turning 5 in two months. You're just over reacting." The boy wonder looked at his friend in both calmness and still a little fear. Even though he'd known Starfire for about 13 years, he still didn't know what she was capable of. He looked over at Starfire.

"Star, can we have a... talk?" he called over to her. She nodded and they both headed into the hallway.

"What is it you wish to talk about, Robin?" Starfire asked.

"You know how we're having another baby soon?"

"Yes."

"Well, just... try to relax and go easy on yourself ok? We don't want the baby to get hurt."

"Robin, our child will be alright. Perhaps it is both of us who should do the relaxing." Starfire told her husband. She gave him a kiss and left to show Centauria the rest of the Tower. Robin sighed.

_Maybe she's right... maybe _I _should calm down... _he thought.

* * *

(At the academy)

Superman, the headmaster, stepped into the auditorium. All of the students grew quiet. "Good afternoon, students. Welcome to SHAA, or as your parents know it, the Super Hero Academy of America. During the 3 months and 3 days you're all here, we will train long and hard, but it will make you great and powerful in order to protect America. And on the last 3 days, you will be assigned your hero names." he boomed into the loudspeaker. Junior raised his hand. "You, the small green boy in the second row."

"What's a hero name?" Junior inquired.

"The secret identity you're givin." he answered. "Now, my heros and heroines, we will begin putting you with your roommates."

"Aw, no..." Kairi whined to herself.

"Kairi, Garfield Junior, and Seth Logan, you will be in a dorm with Lilith Stone, Nickolas Greyson, and Apollo...um... I can't quite read the last name... But you're all in dorm number 350."

"That's us. Let's go guys." Lilith said. The Titans' children then headed down the hall with their baggage and into their room.

"I call this bed!" Kairi yelled and ran over to a green bed. She flopped on it and landed on a piece of paper. "Huh?" She picked it up and read it. Junior's name was on it.

"Easy come, easy go..." Junior laughed. Kairi groaned and looked for her bed. Lilith's was black, Seth's was orange, Apollo's was blue, and Nick's was red.

"I guess mine's that pink one then..." Kairi said to herself and sat on her bed. They all unpacked their bags.

"Attention students! The first training session will be at exactly 6:00 tonight in the gym. And, for those of you who can't count, that's 6 hours away. 3 of those hours will be spent freely, and the other 3 will be regular school time. Classes begin at 3, beginning with a meeting in the auditorium. Thank you." Superman said on the loudspeaker.

"This is going to be a loooong day..." Seth groaned.

* * *

(Back at the Tower)

"Dinner is served!" Terra yelled. The Titans ran to the table.

"What are we having tonight, babe?" Beast Boy asked. Terra giggled.

"I know it's not fancy, but since this is probably the kids' favorite meal, I decided on macaroni and cheese." she answered cheerfully and handed out the food.

"This isn't that funky tofu cheese your husband eats, is it Ter?" Cyborg asked cautiously, laughing. Raven laughed with him.

"Nope." Terra said, smiling. BB gave Cyborg an evil glare and he laughed harder. And with that, they dug into their dinner.

"So, Centauria, how can you be Starfire's cousin if you're from a different planet?" Raven asked the newcomer.

"Starfire's mother and my mother were sisters and were born and raised in Tamaran. Starfire's father was also Tamaranian so she became a full Tamaranian herself. My father, however, was from Fleeknar, my home planet. While we were on vacation in Fleeknar my father and mother met and my mother gave birth to me there. Then they got married and my mother brought me to Tamaran for a year when I was 10 years old and that's when I met Starfire." Centauria answered.

"And it was then when she became my best friend." Starfire included and put her arm around her cousin, smiling. She smiled back.

"Shall I continue my story?" The blonde alien asked.

"Go ahead, this is actually getting... interesting." Raven answered, surprised.

"And then, four years later, when Starfire and I were only 14, she traveled down to Earth. We began to get worried that we'd lost her so my aunt and my mother told me to go down to this planet and search for her. I looked for about 3 years and that's when I met Speedy." She continued. Speedy looked at her and smiled.

"I bet this will be a flashback moment..." Beast Boy groaned.

* * *

(Flashback!)

Titans East was examining a crime scene. Speedy heard a rustle in a bush. "Guys, I think I found something!" he called over to his teammates and they came closer to the noisy bush. Speedy looked farther into the bush and found a strand of blonde hair caught in a branch. He pulled on it.

"Ouch!" a voice called.

"Did that bush just... talk to us!" BumbleBee shrieked.

"I don't know, let's see. Is anyone in this bush?" Aqualad called into the shrub.

"Yes, I am caught in a branch and can not get free!" the voice yelled back.

"It sounds like someone we know..." Speedy inquired.

"Senorita Starfire!" Mas E Menos both said.

"But the hair wasn't crimson, it was blonde..." BumbleBee added.

"Hold on, we'll help you!" Speedy said into the bush. He unravled the hair out of the shrubbery and a beautiful alien popped out. She looked just like their friend from Titans Tower, only she had blonde hair, blue eyes, and blue clothing. Speedy looked at her in amazement.

"Oh, thank you, Earth people!" she yelled blissfully and hugged Speedy. "My name is Centauria."

"I'm Speedo... I-I mean Speedy!" Speedy blurted out, blushing. They all started laughing.

* * *

(Not flashback!)

Centauria giggled. "You called yourself Speedo." she laughed. The Titans, except Speedy, began laughing hardly.

"Yeah, I still remember how embarrassed I was..." he mumbled.

"Well, I think I want to call it a day, it's only 8:00 though." Robin said, yawning.

"Yeah, but we still had to get up early and bring the kids to the academy and all that so there's an excuse." Cyborg added. Robin looked at his wife.

"You ready for bed?" he asked sleepily. Starfire nodded and they both headed upstairs.

"I think Robin's right." Raven yawned. "It's been a long day. Goodnight everyone."

* * *

And there's Chapter 11! Remember that 'headache' Lilith had on the way to school? Was it about the baby? Is someone going to get hurt? Will everyone just have a good time and wait it off? Stay tuned! 


	12. First Day of School

Terra- Kaitlyn doesn't own us.

BB- Yup. She won't. Ever.

Me- Well, I wasn't expecting a welcome parade but-

Terra- That's what you get for leaving everyone like that.

* * *

"Do you, Seth Alexander Logan, take this woman to be your wife?" the priest said.

"I do." Seth chirped happily and proudly.

"And do you, Lilith Candice Stone, take this man to be your husband?"

"I do." Lilith's monotone voice rang. She looked into Seth's eyes happily. He looked back at her and smiled. Suddenly, there was a loud ring in the room.

Seth's eyes fluttered open. "Why is it always a dream? Can't it be reality?" he whispered to himself. He glanced at the alarm clock in the front of the dorm room. 7 AM. Kairi happily sprung out of her bed, made it, and gently set her teddy bear on her pillow and kissed its head.

"Good morning, my brother, how are you?" she sang. Seth groaned.

"I hate this sooo bad..." The other mini Titans were beginning to wake up. Superman's voice instantly came on the speaker.

"Good morning students. Breakfast is being served in the cafeteria. All students must report to the cafeteria to eat by 7:05 or they get dicipline. And believe me, that's not a good thing!" After hearing that, the children sprang up and rapidly got dressed and made their beds. Young heros and heroine of all shapes and sizes flowed into the cafeteria.

"Well, I don't think today is going to be such a bad day, do you guys?" Nickolas asked the rest of his team.

"I think today will be a great day!" Kairi said happily.

"Meh, can't be all bad." Junior followed and shrugged.

"Pfft... yeah right... " Seth rolled his eyes and got in the line for food. Lilith went to find a table for her and her friends. She sat down and held her head in her hands. _Back at home... the team is crying... but why? Is it out of happiness from the baby? Ugh, I don't understand!_ the 6 year old thought to herself. Then she had a flash of a baby appearing. Starfire's baby? Then she had a flash of a gravestone. She gasped. Was the baby going to be still born? _I can't let the rest of the team know about this... _Nickolas tapped her shoulder and she jolted.

"You ok, Lilly? You seem kinda-"

"I'm fine. I just had a nightmare last night and I was thinking about it."

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. Now let's eat before the food gets cold." After breakfast was done, the young Titans and the rest of their schoolmates flooded into various classrooms, about 20 in each. Luckily, Seth, Kairi, Junior, Lilith, and Nickolas were put in the same classes. Classmates of different powers and abilities flowed into Wonder Woman's classroom. She walked into the room as soon as all the students were accounted for.

"Hello, my students. I'm your teacher, Wonder Woman. For short, you can call me Miss W." she said calmly. "As you all know, this academy specializes in super hero training, but it also specializes in super hero teaching. A complete imbosil can't be a super hero, right?" The class laughed along with the teacher. "Now, let us begin with math."

* * *

(Back at the Tower)

"How do you think the triplets are doing?" Terra asked her husband. They were both siting next to each other watching TV.

"I'm sure Kairi and Junior are doing fine, not so sure Seth is though..." he answered.

"Yeah. He didn't seem so happy when we took him to the academy."

"Well, he had to go through with it at one point in his life." BB said, chuckling.

* * *

(In Star and Robin's room)

Starfire and Robin were laying on their bed, cuddling closely together.

"So, what are we going to name our baby?" Robin asked her, rubbing her stomach gently. Starfire put her hand on top of his.

"I do not know. Perhaps you have an idea?" she replied. Robin thought for a minute.

"I've always liked the name Jessica for a girl... And if it's a boy, maybe we could name it... Michael?"

"Those are wonderful names, my husband." Starfire complimented and kissed him.

* * *

(10 PM - At the Academy)

The young heros were thankful to get some sleep tonight. Junior yawned.

"I have never been this thankful to be told to go to bed..." he said softly and floped down on his bed sleepily.

"Amen to that, bro." Seth answered him as he crawled into bed.

"Night, y'all. This girl is o-u-t out." Lilith whispered, finally showing more of her father's side. Nickolas and Kairi were already sound asleep. "Good night everyone."

* * *

TADA! The Kaitlyn has returned! Sorry for extreme lack of update, I been super busy with Gaia and MapleStory and all that crapola. XP Well, at least you got an update, eh? lol Til next time.

Kaitlyn


End file.
